Heal me
by Civilpanda
Summary: Sakura's life has drastically changed for the worst! What will happen when the new student is the one to heal her? And how will she heal him! High school fic, GAASAKU-NARUHINA-SHIKATEMA OTHERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everybody! Welcome to my very first Fanfic, I am very happy to be sharing it with all of you. This story is very special and it's based on True events. It is basically the love life of a good friend of mine, Olivia. With a few alterations**

**Olivia: Hi people! waves**

**Me: I kept telling her that her and her Boyfriend were a fanfiction writers dream come true. I swear these 2 are the real life Gaara and Sakura! Every time she told me something new about her relationship I would go weak at the knees and say "omg that's so perfect!" because almost everything these two really does fit so perfectly! **

**Olivia: At least that's what she keeps telling me doesn't watch or like Naruto**

**Sakura: Is this girl really so much like me?**

**Me: Oh Sakura! When did you get here? Never mind. Sakura I want to you meet Olivia! Olivia meet Sakura!**

**Sakura: It's nice to meet you**

**Olivia: So you're the one playing me?**

**Sakura: Yeah blush that's me!**

**Me: Aww YAY! I'm so happy you two met! Now on with the story! Sakura! do the thing**

**Sakura: is confused What thing?**

**Me: You know the thing that's says how I don't own Naruto, I forget what it's called**

**Sakura: Oh that thing, Ok Liz-san does not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto**

**Me: Cause if I did, Gaara and Sakura would be married with two kids by now! :D**

**Sakura: -- no comment**

**Olivia: -- why are we friends again? **

_-Thoughts-_

**-Inner-**

* * *

Every human being on this planet has wants and needs. From the time we are born you want to be taken care of and you need attention. Babies cry to get these things but what do adults do? As we grow older we still want these things but to a lesser degree, but some will do whatever it takes to get these things, while others give up hope and shut themselves off from the world. But these are two extremes, most just go about their daily lives hoping that the one thing they want the most will happen someday.

Now what happens when the norm meets the extreme?

* * *

_Beginnings_

Our story begins with Sakura, a normal 16 year old girl. _For the most part._

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_ CRASH!

"Morning already?" Sakura moaned into her pillow, not wanting to get up. It was the first day of school and she would be starting as a junior this year.

'**Get your lazy ass up! It's the first day of school! YAYS!'**screamed her inner self. No Sakura isn't crazy, her inner is like her subconscious mind, her loud, obnoxious, annoying, fangirl-ish sub conscious mind.

'_Since when are you excited about school?'_asked Sakura

'**Since it's the first day! The first day of school is always so exciting, DUH!' **

'_The first day of school stopped being exciting after last year.' _Thought Sakura as she crawled out of the warm fuzzy blankets.

It felt cold without the blankets so she quickly got into the shower, the nice warm shower. She only had an hour to get ready so she finished up her shower quickly. When she got out it was cold again. She quickly changed into the clothes she laid out the night before, she put on a white cami then a red lacy one over it and a tight black hoodie that hugged her chest

'_have to make them look bigger somehow' _she thought as she smiled.

'**Hells yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Way to show off the goods! I'm rubbing off on you you know.' **said her inner self grinning like a fool, Sakura just frowned and tried to ignore the voice in her head. That's sounds so wrong.

She finished the outfit off with her favorite pair of dark blue jeans and black flip flops. Pleased with her outfit she made her way to the bathroom to dry her hair and apply some make up.

Now Sakura wasn't the prettiest girl in school but she had a certain charm, she had light pink hair that was cut right above her shoulders, light green eyes and a very pale complexion. She never liked being this pale, she was the only one in her family with pale skin and she always burned so easily.

"Damn you pale skin" she thought aloud.

Looking herself over once more, she went down stairs to wait for Naruto and maybe grab some breakfast. She looked at the clock in the kitchen,

"So if its 7:10 now, that means I have 15 minutes to eat before Naruto gets here." She said aloud. She made herself a bowl of cereal placed it on the counter and began to eat. She didn't bother to sit down instead she leaned against the counter and enjoyed her honey nut cheerios.

-_sound of phone vibrating on counter-_

She opened her phone and read the message,

I'm outside. –Naruto

She placed her bowl in the sink, "I'm leaving mom!"

She yelled as she ran out the door. She heard her mother say something but opted to ignore it, she'd be fine on her own.

In the drive way was her good friend Naruto, flashing one of his goofy smiles her way. She smiled at his innocence. Naruto and Sakura had been close friends since as far back as she could remember; they were almost like brother and sister. He helped her to become a stronger and more independent person and she had always been there to help him through his bad times. At first glance Naruto was a lovable care free guy.

She hoped into the front seat and put on her seat belt, Naruto looked like his usual goofy self, he had on a black t-shirt with some kind of band logo on it Sakura didn't recognize, and an orange hoodie over it with the sleeves pushed up. Not to mention his favorite pair of old ripped up dark jeans and black skater shoes, DC's I think.

"Good morning start shine," She said in a sing song voice.

And Naruto replied "the earth says hello!" they laughed at their stupid joke

"So how was your summer!?" he asked as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

"Awesome."

"Nice."

"Sweet."

"Cool."

"I SAID GOOD DAY SIR!" she said in a fake British accent

stare

stare

The pair suddenly burst out laughing once again at their stupid joke, no one else but they would get. _(A/N: YAY INSIDE JOKES!)_

"AWW Naruto! I missed you so!" she said as she hugged her friend

"Hey, quit it!" he said half laughing, the car swerving "You're gonna make me crash!" still laughing

"OOooh I so sorry! Please forgive me!" she said in a stupid voice with big-old anime teary eyes

He giggled "Aww I missed you to Sakura!"

The rest of the drive was filled with summer stories, Sakura had spent most of her time at her cousin's house, going to the beach and involving herself in her cousin's dramatic life. A normal summer. Naruto spent his summer at the same camp he's been going to since he was about six. It was a unique camp for kids in bad situations, foster kids and single parent children mostly. It was a chance for him to meet with kids in the same situation he was in; the common ground gave them something in common, in theory.

Naruto told his stories most of the drive, and he was just finishing up a story about some kind of prank he pulled on his younger bunk mates when they pulled up to the school.

"I'll tell you one thing I didn't miss," She made a disgusted face. "this school." She said gesturing to the school with both hands, making the movement as dramatic as possible.

"I thought you liked the first day of school? You did last year, You got so excited you glommed me in the Lobby!" He said, laughing to himself as he remembered the memory.

"Well times change, and I'm a new person!" Sakura said, punching her fist into the air, hitting the roof of the car. "owwy!"

Naruto laughed as he got out of the car, Sakura shook her hand to work the kink out of it as she followed his example and got out of the car. They started to walk toward the school

"Speaking of change, I like the hair." He said nonchalantly.

She pulled out a strand to look at it, "You like it? You don't think it's to, ya know, drastic?"

"Maybe a little, I mean last year your hair was down to the small of your back! It is a little drastic, but I like it better like this." He said, smiling to reassure her.

"Aww thankies!" she said lightly punching his arm.

At this point they had made it to the school's lobby. It was a big open area, almost the size of the gym, it held the visitors' desk to the left side as well as the doors to the auditorium, to the right was a hallway and at the end of the room facing to door was another hallway. The lobby held trophy cases for various sports and clubs as well and in the corner were the water fountains and not fare from them wear a few benches for student to use before school and during free period. Sitting on one of the benches, snoring might I add, was Shikamaru, Sakura's older and lazier friend. This was a normal occurrence, Sakura sat on one side of him and Naruto on the other. They both looked at each other exchanging a nod, Naruto started to mouth to Sakura "one, two, three…"

"WAKE UP PINAPPLE HEAD!" they each screamed into one of Shikamaru's ears. He eyes fluttered open as if someone had simply nudged him, stretched both arms up and then yawned. He was wearing brown long pants, a button up green shirt with a grey shirt underneath and his favorite pair of brown boots. His hair was tied up in a pony tail with a few stray pieces out. _(A/N: I used my brother as inspiration for his outfit, picture something that Hyde from that 70's show would wear)_

"What was that for?" he asked in a drowsy voice.

"We aren't even in class yet and he's nodding off." Naruto said in a mock-disapproving tone.

"Please," Sakura said waving her hand in front of her face, "it's not like he needs to pay attention anyway. He could have graduated 2 years ago, but NO! 'It would be too troublesome!' am I right?"

Shikamaru was in a grade above Naruto and Sakura, in fact he was older then everyone in his class. When Shikamaru was in preschool he was like he is now, smart but lazy. He didn't pay attention to his teachers, and even at a young age his genius was obvious, but he was as I said _lazy._ Unfortunately for him his teachers' only paid attention to this quality and in the end decided he should repeat preschool. He was now the only nineteen year old still in school.

"That's right, WAY too troublesome." He agreed with her.

They both laughed and Shikamaru joined in as well.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice called from across the room

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see who called him, at the main entrance walking toward them was Kiba, waving and smiling like an idiot. Close behind him was Hinata, looking as if she was trying to hide, and on his other side was Shino, being all quiet.

"Kiba! Hinata! What's up guys!?" He yelled across the room flailing his arms like an idiot.

Kiba caught Naruto in a bear hug and said "How was your summer dude!"

Escaping the awkward man hug, "It was good Kiba!"

"Naruto."

Shivers went up naruto's spine as the boy behind Kiba said his name

"Oh Shino, hey h-how's it going?" he asked in a sheepish tone that said 'please don't hurt me'

"I noticed you didn't call my name from across the room."

"Oh, uuhhh, s-sorry dude." He said in the same tone as before

"ummm…………..uhhh…hi n-naruto-kun, how a-are you?" said Hinata in the quietest, shyest tone ever. Hinata was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet; she had this wonderful giving quality about her that rubbed off on almost everyone she met. She was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans and her favorite white and purple hoodie, Her hair was a dark purple and she liked to wear it down and To top it all off she had the most beautiful eye's you'd ever seen, they had practically no pupil and were the lightest shade of purple ever, almost white.

"Huh? Oh HINATA! Did you say something?" Naruto asked getting all up and close to her face.

"uummm……" _faint_

"OHH Hinata! What happened?" Naruto asked in an alarmed tone as Kiba caught her before she face planted the floor.

"Naruto you're so oblivious." Everyone said in unison (except Shino)

Naruto had a confused look on his face and the group just laughed. After some small talk on the benches homeroom bell rang and they all hurried to get to class. Excluding Shikamaru (senior remember?) they all had the same homeroom. Iruka-sensei was their HR teacher, as well as the head of the math department, he usually taught younger classes but he had grown attached to this particular group so he requested to teach a more advanced math class so he could continue to teach some of his favorite students. They walked into homeroom to find the rest of their friends plus a few others.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl! How's it going?" Said Sakura's previous friend. She was dressed as sluty as Sakura remembered, she had Long Bleach blond hair tied up in a pony tail, A purple sleeve less shirt with a white cami underneath, a purple mini skirt to match it and silvery flip flops. Not to mention all the silver jewelry she had on and the massive amount of makeup on her face. The outfit showed a lot of cleave and way too much skin, and she knew it.

"Shut up Ino-pig! It's not like you actually care." She said the first part in a mocking tone but half way through her statement she remembered the promise she made to herself last year

'_I can't let her get to me and I can't show her any emotions she can pick on.'_

The second half of her statement was flat and monotone.

"What ever bitch, you're right I could care less how you're feeling, right Sasuke-kun!" Ino said turning to a boy with black hair who seemed to not be paying attention at all. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white button up shirt over it, the shirt was open, the collar was popped and the sleeves were rolled up, he also wore a pair of dark jeans and white sneakers.

"Hn." Was all he said

'_Sasuke.'_

'**Let's kick his ass!' **Said her inner self while cracking her knuckles

She ignored her inner ranting and did her best to ignore the obnoxious Ino and the bastard she once loved, Sasuke.

She took a seat near the back and Naruto followed and sat in front of her instantly turning around with a look on his face that said _'What was all that about?'_. She shook her head and wisper to him

"We'll talk abou it later." Naruto knowing when not to pry in to Sakura's life, nodded and turned around to play paper football with kiba.

With out realizing it she had sat was two seats away from Sasuke and she didn't like it, Hinata being the ultra perceptive girl she is took a seat in between her and Sasuke and gave her friend a warm smile

'_Thank god for friends like Hinata.' _She thought smiling back and mouthing the words 'thank you.'

The rest of her friends sat down leaving an open seat to her right. She liked it when the seat next to her was empty it meant she didn't have to put her books on the floor. Sakura loved to draw and read, so books were her life. Even though it was the first day of school she already had a notebook to take random notes in, her sketch book, the book she happened to be reading at the time and her pencil case. She placed the books on the desk next to her and settled in for another first day of home room. You see on the first day of school homeroom is extended so announcements for the year can be made and so the fresh man can get a chance to explore the halls before they unleash the rest of the students on them. It was an extra half hour they had to sit there but it didn't matter, she took out a random piece of paper and began drawing whatever came to mind.

She was just finishing up a pair of passionate looking eyes when Naruto turned around and said,

"Hey Sakura I forgot to ask before, let me see your schedule! I want to see what classes we have together!"

That's right she had almost forgotten all about her schedule,

"Sure Naruto, here." She handed it to him without a second thought.

He scanned the schedule looking from hers to his,

Her schedule went something like this

Period 1 – Calculus - Iruka

Period 2 – Wood Shop – Jiraiya

Period 3 – English Literature - Kakashi

Period 4 – Adv Art - Anko

Period 5/6 – Adv Biology 2 – Orochimaru

Period 6/7 – Lunch/Free period

Period 8 – Gym – Gai

Period 9 – Computer Development 2 - Asuma

Period 10 – Psychology 1 – Ibiki

_(A/N: periods 5/6/7 are half periods/lunch periods. Under classmen have lunch period 5 then have a class period 6/7 and vice-versa for the upper classmen, lunch 7 and class 5/6)_

"Wow Sakura, Well we have Lunch and gym together, and surprisingly Wood shop? Why did you choose that class?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Well Remember in middle school when wood shop was a requirement? Well I really liked working with wood then so I thought I'd try it out. Pus I had an extra open slot." She said shrugging

"Well ok, but not only that, almost all these classes are advanced! You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!" She snapped back a bit hurt, didn't her believe in her?

"I'm sorry Sakura! Please forgive me! Grovel, grovel, grovel." He pleaded as he bowed in an exaggerated manner

"Ok fine, all is forgiven! Now stop that, it's embarrassing!" She said trying to hide the giggle that was welling up in her throat.

"YAY!" Naruto said thrusting his arms into the air

"Naruto quiet down!" said a pissed off female voice

"Sorry Grandma-Tsunade!"

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you? When in school you address me as Tsunade-_sama_. I am your principal after all." She said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"sorry." He mumbled

"Anyway, as I was saying before Naruto's outburst, Tsunade-sama has an important announcement for you all so please give her you undivided attention." Iruka said very professional like

"Thank you Iruka for that lovely introduction." She said, turning to Iruka and nodding her head in thanks, then turning back to the class and clearing her throat, "First I'd like to say welcome to your first year as upper class-men, I hope you enjoyed the first half of your high school lives because it only gets better from here." She smiled deviously

"Second I'd like to introduce a new student to you all. He's just moved here from Suna and is very apprehensive. I'm sure you'll welcome him and do your best to help him fit in." Tsunade smiled at the class but the students just stared back like they could care less.

"Right then, I'm sure you'll all help me in welcoming your new friend and class mate……………….."

* * *

**To be continued **

**Me: Well!? What did you think!? Remember this is my first fanfic and my first time really writing anything so don't be too judgmental. But at the same time all comments are welcome :D**

**Sakura: Yeah, Creative criticism is welcome!**

**Olivia: Aww Liz I love it! But this isn't how Michael and I met?**

**Me: (Micheal is her boyfriend btw and will not be joining us anytime soon) I know liv, but I couldn't help it! Meeting over the internet is cool and I must admit more realistic, but it doesn't make for the best fanfic, and I want reviews! Oh and a bit of bad news everyone, Olivia and Michael broke up after I started writing this, but the show must go on! I'll be changing some aspects of your relationship after this, is that ok Olivia?**

**Olivia: Yeah it's fine depression**

**Me: AAWWWOLIVIA! massive hug please don't be sad! That guy was a jerk for just leaving you like that! Come on lets go guy hunting!**

**Olivia: is taken back by my craziness maybe another time**

**Sakura: I'll come with you!**

**Me: Silly Sakura you have to wait here for gaara! He be showing up in just a moment ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: **_**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank the only 2 people who reviewed me! Thank you so much **_BellaJames_**and**_Leha Rye!_ **I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to update. Life has been so danm hectic, with school just starting and my new job they only thing I've had time for is sleep and my fanfic kinda just fell down the list of important things to do. So here we go a new chapter for your enjoyment!**

_**Sakura:**_** It's about time Liz! **

_**Naruto: **_**Yeah I was getting tired of waiting!**

_**Me: **_**Patience is a virtue Naruto. **

_**Naruto: **_**Who's Patience?**

_**Me and Sakura: **_**Naruto you're such an idiot.**

_**Me: **_**Naruto because of your insolence you have to do the disclaimer.**

_**Naruto: **_**Because of my what?**

_**Sakura: **_**(fuming with anger) JUST READ THE DANM DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

_**Naruto: **_**OK jeez, Panda Liz-chan does own not me or any of my . . . whats this word?**

_**Me: **_**(sigh) affiliates.**

_**Naruto: **_**Right, I knew that. Or any of my affiliates, Dattebayo!**

* * *

Sakura had stopped paying attention after Tsunade's first announcement; She heard something about a new student and decided it wasn't her business. She continued drawing until she heard Naruto,

"Oh my God!!" He screamed getting out of his seat. She looked up to see Naruto gawking at the new kid.

'_oh yeah Naruto, that's really gonna make him feel welcome here.'_

'_**Why are you friends with him?'**_

'_I wonder that myself sometimes'_

She now got a good look at the new kid in the front of the class. The first thing she noticed was his hair, it was spiky, kinda like naruto's, but it was a deep red. The next thing she saw were his eyes, the color was a light sea green, but the weird thing about them was the black circles surrounding them. It also looked like he had some kinda scar above his left eye. He wore black trip pants with red chains, and a white belt. His t-shirt was also black and it had had the words "_Why so serious?" _written across the shirt in red, it almost looked like blood. He also carried a brown worn messenger bad with him. She now understood why Naruto had screamed but she still thought he was being rude.

"NARUTO! If you interrupt me one more time than you're getting detention after school!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Naruto," I whispered grabbing his sleeve trying to get him to sit, "you're being rude. Sit down!"

"But he's - " He started but was interrupted

"NARUTO! SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!!" She yelled again. He immediately sat down, shutting his mouth. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, **again, **this will be your new class mate, Subaku no Gaara. I expect you to be kind and to welcome him with open arms. Now Gaara why don't you tell everyone a bit about yourself."

At first he didn't say anything. His eyes scanned over the class, cold, calculating. His eyes landed on Sakura and for that brief moment they made eye contact, she frooze. After a moment he finally spoke,

"My name is Gaara and I wish to be left alone." Was all he said. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw him looking at Naruto when he said this.

Tsunade was a bit taken back, but didn't let it show "Well, alright then. Gaara why don't you take a seat in the back next to Sakura, Sakura raise your hand."

Sakura cringed, '_why does he have to next to me?'_

'_**Because the only empty desk is next to you?"**_

'_shutup.'_

She moved her books off the empty desk and raised her hand. Naruto watched gaara walk to the back and take a seat with excitement in his eyes,

'_What's he so excited about?'_

Now that he was closer she could see that it wasn't a scar above his eye, it was a tattoo.

'_love?'_

"Thank you, I hope you'll get along and have a great year." Tsunade said, bowing to Iruka, and then leaving the room.

As soon as Tsunade was out of the room Naruto turned around, but not to Sakura, to gaara, "Oh my god! Gaara?! I can't believe you're here!" He practically screamed again.

Gaara was leaning back in his desk with his arms folded against his chest, "Hello Naruto." Was all he said.

"Wait a tic! You know him?!" Sakura said, thoroughly confused, pointing to gaara. He didn't look at her.

"Hellz yeah I do! Gaara and I go way back! We went to the same camp!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nani?!" at this point the whole group was paying attention to the conversation. Sakura stole a glance at Gaara and he looked a little uncomfortable with all the people staring at him, but it hardly showed. Sakura also noticed that many of the other students were ease-dropping as well, especially Ino.

"Yeah we met in camp about six year ago . . ."

"_Welcome to came Watanaka everybody!" the councilor said over the megaphone. Naruto was so excited to be here! It was his first time ever going to a camp, and the thought of being able to play and make friends was exhilarating! He picked up his bags and headed for his cabin._

_After circling the camp a few times he came upon the conclusion that he was lost,_

"_Stupid cabin. Where are you!!" He yelled, he then heard laughing coming from his right. He looked over to see a group of older kids kicking soccer balls at the net and laughing. He then noticed a young kid, about his age in the net, getting pummeled to death. Forgetting all about his cabin troubles and dropping his bags, "HEY! What are you doing!?" He yelled at the older boys running onto the field, stepping in front of the boy in the net. _

"_Hey we're playing a game here!" said one of the older boys_

"_It doesn't look very fun to me!" Naruto yelled back_

"_What you want to play to?" Said another boy, as he kicked a ball that connected with Naruto's stomach. The other boys then began focusing their kicks at Naruto. He just stood there and took it, not wanting the boy behind him to get hurt. The boy on the other hand just looked up at the boy who saved him and wondered why._

_When the boys were finished with Naruto they left saying it wasn't worth their time. Once the boys were gone, Naruto fell over in pain. He turned around to the boy, _

"_Hey …. a-are you . . . ok?" The said in between breaths. The boy didn't answer he simply asked._

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean why?"_

"_Why did you help me?" Naruto simply smiled and said._

"_I couldn't just stand by and let a potential friend get hurt. Now could I?" The boy was stunned to say the least. "I'm Naruto." he said now sitting up, extending his hand out to the boy. He had a big goofy smile plastered on his face. The other boy just stared at him then his hand as if he was trying to figure something out. After a moment he finally smiled, a small smile but still smiled._

"_Gaara." He said taking Naruto's hand . . ._

"So after that we found out we had the same cabin, so Gaara showed me where it was. Everyone at camp heard about me standing up to those older kids and it turned out that they were known as the camp bullies. So people stayed away, not wanting to get beat up, and Gaara and I were left to our selves. But we quickly became friends! Even though Gaara acted as if I was an annoying pest most of the time."

"Naruto, you are an annoying pest" Gaara said closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what you say! But do you mean it?!"

"Yes." Naruto fumed at his answer, and Sakura laughed.

'_**Anybody who can tick off Naruto is ok in my book!'**_

'_I guess, but he's still weird looking.'_

'_**So is Naruto but your friends with him!'**_

'_Oh burn, but seriously look at this guy, I mean if looks could kill..'_

"Hey Sakura! I'm talking to you!" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?!" She snapped back at him coming back to reality.

"Jeez, I was just trying to tell you the bell rang. What's up with you today?" He asked eyeing her. She sighed,

"It's nothing," She looked around and saw the room almost empty, "Where'd your friend go?"

"Oh Gaara? He left as soon as the bell rang, I asked him to wait but he was already gone, danm that kids fast." He said scratching his head. The 2 then walked to their next classes together. Sakura walked with Naruto to his class, and then waved good bye and headed for her class down the hall.

As she walked into the room the bell rang

"Good timing Sakura!" she looked around to see who had called her

"Oh hey Shikamaru! Awesome we have another math class together" She said walking up to him giving him a high five. For the past 2 years Sakura had been in the same math class as Shikamaru and that's how they had become such good friends, and looked like this year would be no different.

"Ok class!" Iruka said bringing the class to order "Time to begin, take a seat you two" He said pointing to Sakura and Shikamaru. She walked behind Shikamaru to two empty seats in the back one in front of the other. Shikamaru took the seat closer to the front and once again Sakura was sitting in the back row. And once again Gaara was sitting next to her. She could hardly believe her eyes

'_What the?!'_

'_**Wow, I'm impressed this is an advanced senior level class, he must be smart."**_

'_Why me?'_

She reluctantly sat down next to Gaara, who didn't even glance her way. She didn't know what it was but for some reason she didn't like being near this kid. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she never judged a book by its cover, she hardly knew the kid! But all the same she didn't like it, when he was near her she either couldn't breathe evenly or she forgot to breathe altogether! He had his arms crossed on his desk with half his face buried in his arms. Only his eyes and up were visible, and they were closed.

Then Iruka began the lesson, it was only a review of what they'd be doing for the year, not that hard. At the end of class he gave out a work sheet and told the class to split into groups of three to work on the work sheet. Shikamaru turned around and put his sheet on her desk which was already finished.

Iruka then walked up to Gaara who hadn't moved the whole class "Gaara, why don't you work with Sakura and Shikamaru? They are my two smartest students so if you have any problems at all they can help you." He said smiling

'_Why oh cruel fate? What did I do?!_

'_**oh come on don't you go Shakespeare on me! It could be worst!'**_

'_How?'_

'_**How should I know?'**_

Gaara sat up revealing his work sheet almost done except for a few problems here and there, "Alright Iruka-sensei" Was all he said as he turned toward the two. First he looked at Shikamaru, and then he made eye contact with Sakura again, and for just a moment she forgot how to breathe.

'_Wow, you know he has really pretty eyes' _

'_**Wow is right!'**_

Shikamaru then held his paper out to Gaara "Here you go, I'm Shikamaru by the way." He put on a small smile; Shikamaru was never very judgmental so Gaara's appearance made no difference to him.

"Gaara." He said taking the paper, and looking over his answers, he wrote in the problems he missed.

Shikamaru then noticed Sakura staring at Gaara. "Sakura, you shouldn't stare at people." He bluntly said

Gaara looked up from his paper to see she was indeed staring at him. He made eye contact with her once again and she stared back, as if she wasn't able to look away. After about five seconds she looked down and blushed.

'_Well that was…..different. I can understand the staring, but what's with the blush?' _He thought still looking at her

'_**She's just embarrassed she got caught staring at you, HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENCE!' **_yelled his inner demon. Like Sakura, Gaara also has a voice in his head he talked to _(A/N: again I know how wrong that sounds)_ But his voice was different, it was like a demon.

He did his best to ignore his demon's last comment. He had to admit, that sometimes his demon got on his nerves with his perverted comments and surly remarks.

He recognized the girl as the one he had sat next to in homeroom, she was friends with Naruto. Her name was Sakura.

"I'm sorry" She muttered still looking down.

"Its fine" He said, "I'm used to it." He said to himself looking back at his paper.

After that the rest of class was filled with awkward silence and then finally the bell rang. Sakura grabbed her books and stood up happy to be able to get out of the room. It was just way to awkward.

'_Uhhg that was embarrassing!' _she thought

'_**yeah you fucked up.'**_

'_Ignoring that, I'm just glad its over and I don't have to see him for the rest of the day!'_

With that thought in mind, she walked to where Naruto's class was, knowing they had wood shop together this period. As she got closer she saw Naruto walk through the door and he immediately saw her,

"Hey Sakura! I was just coming to walk with you!" He said waving walking up to her

"Yeah, well….anyway lets go." She really wanted to forget about her last period and so she was anxious to get to her next class.

"Yeah ok! Its been awhile since I've seen Purvey-sensei!" He practically shouted.

"You know you really shouldn't call him that" She said giggling. This pulled Sakura right out of her bad mood and right in a good one. She to hadn't seen Jiraiya in a while and was looking forward to his perverted antics. Every other girl in this school found him to be vulgar and offensive, but Sakura didn't mind it all, she knew he was a good man who would never do anything inappropriate with his students.

They reached the class room with lots of time to spare, only three other people where in the room, and they all looked like freshman. Naruto and Sakura headed for a table all the way in the back, Naruto had spent many an afternoon sitting in here with Jiraiya when he had detention. Jiraiya wasn't here yet, so the two just sat and talked waiting for class to begin.

Right before the bell rang Jiraiya walked in and greeted the class

"Good Morning Class! What's good?!" He shouted to everyone. The class was full now except for one table, but the majority of the class was freshman. They all had a "What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" expression on their faces, Naruto and Sakura laughed in the back row as the silly freshman gawked.

Then the bell rang,

"Ok lets begin everyone!" He looked around the room and spotted Naruto and Sakura, he waved to them and they waved back. Upon further inspection he looked at the one empty table. He grabbed his roster and asked

"Hey wheres….."

"Sorry I'm late." Said a low voice. Sakura, recognizing the voice, looked over to see who it was. Agony hit her like lightning hits a pole.

'_**Well this sucks, looks like it just got worst.'**_

'_Oh god why does life hate me!?'_

* * *

_**Me: **_**Omg I wonder who it is!?**

_**Naruto: **_**OH I know who it is! Its….**

_**Sakura: **_**(is covering Naruto's mouth) SHUT UP NARUTO!**

_**Me: **_**Good job Sakura, well any way please review! And I promise the next update won't take as long as this one did! Oh yeah and much more Gaasaku fluff in the upcoming chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Hiya party people! Ok before I start things I'd like to thank all the people who added my story to their watch list, I'd also like to thank all the people who commented as well. It's you guys who make me want to write this. So please leave more comments, when I don't hear from you guys this project goes on the back burner. But if enough people respond, I'd be more motivated to move some stuff around and concentrate on this more.**

**Sakura: Aww Liz that was sweet. **

**Sasuke: Gag me with a spoon.**

**ME: Sasuke?! WTF are you doing here?!**

**Sasuke: Well I am in the story, what I don't get a say?**

**ME: No! No you do not! **

**Sasuke: Why not?**

**ME: Because I hate you.**

**Sakura: I second that.**

**Naruto: I third it.**

**ME: The Hates have it! Sasuke I rule that you must be kicked with a giant boot buy hulk Hogan.**

**Sasuke: This is an outrage!**

**Hogan: **_**(is wearing a giant boot) **_**Your ass is mine, brother!**

**Sasuke: **_**(is dragged away screaming)**_

**ME: Well now that that was taken care of, Lets have someone random do the disclaimer like . . . Neji!!**

**Neji: What? Why?**

**ME: Because I said so, please?!**

**Neji: Well I can't argue with that logic, fine. Liz does not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

**ME: **_**(whispers something in his ear)**_

**Neji: Oh, ok, Nor Does she own Hulk Hogan. **

**Hogan: **_**(in the distance) Brother!**_

**Sasuke: **_**(cries of pain) AHHHHH!**_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oh… Sasuke … its fine, just don't let it happen again. Now you and your friends take a seat." Jiraiya said to him in a serious tone, making the freshman once again take on an expression that read something like "oh my god is this fucking guy serious?"

Sasuke, Juugo and Seigetsu all did as they were told and took a seat at the only available table, Right in front of Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura's heart started to race as a cold sweat trickled down her forehead.

'_No no no NO! I'm not ready for this!'_

'_**Not ready for what?!'**_

'_Ok just calm down, keep a straight face! AHH FUCK!'_

'_**I think you're overreacting. He's just sitting!'**_

Sakura did her best to try and keep her emotions in check but her eyes were betraying her. She could feel the sorrow welling up inside them. She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with any one and blow her cover. Naruto was also going through a similar struggle. He saw the way Sakura changed when Sasuke entered the room, the way her eyes filled up with grief, and how she leaned over and hugged her chest. These were not normal things for her to do. His jaw set into a tight line as he stared down Sasuke, he hardly noticed him.

He took his seat right in front of Sakura and she couldn't help but look up at him. In that one second she looked at him he turned his head and they briefly made eye contact. She almost started hyperventilating right there.

'_I'm not ready to deal with him again!' _

'_**Just don't talk to him and you won't have to deal with him!'**_

'_It's not just him I have to deal with…..'_

And just then memories from years past came flooding back into her mind,

Clutching her in their cruel grip ……….

* * *

It's the first day of high school, freshman year. Sakura walks down the hall her long hair swaying behind her, not a care in the world. Her best friend Ino walks up behind her.

"Her forehead girl!" She says in a joking tone and a smile on her face.

"What's up Ino pig" Sakura replies in the same tone.

Ino replies with a giggle then says, "Oh nothing much, did you know that Sasuke-kun is in our homeroom?! Wow perfect is that!" with a huge smile on her face

"Really?!" she asked with an excited tone a blush crossing her checks.

"You bet! Its fate I tell you! Oh Sasuke my love you will be mine!"

"Not if I get to him first Ino-pig!" She said increasing her pace

"Oh its on forehead girl" She said increasing her pace as well.

Soon the two of them were running down the halls plowing down anyone who got in there way. They reached the door at the same time and both tried to push through before the other. The two of them wound up in a heap on the floor. Sakura was the first to recover and the first to notice Sasuke staring right at them. She blushed and looked down and before she could respond Ino noticed too.

"Hiya Sasuke-kun, can you believe we're in the same homeroom! It must be fate." She said with a blush crossing her checks and a finger to her lips (A/N: Picture her sitting on the floor her shoulders pushed up so her breasts push together and her pouting with her pointer finger to her lip. .com/art/Ino-sunset-beach-102333854 like this but no bikini and we're not at the beach)

Sakura didn't want to be out done so she pushed her way in front of Ino and pulled a similar move, "Oh Sasuke-kun, its soo good to see you! Isn't it nice to be back in school . . . together."

Ino was fuming but before she could retaliate, "Sure, whatever." Sasuke said in a very uninterested tone. He really just thought it was annoying but he didn't voice this. He turned around to find Naruto perched on his desk staring at him intensely.

"What's your deal…?" He murmured to himself.

"Naruto?! Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. He looked over at Sakura with a pained expression.

Naruto looked to Sakura, "But Sakura.." he started but was cut off.

"Naruto I don't care if you're my friend I'll knock you into next week if you don't get off Sasuke's desk right now!" She said. (A/N: Yes Naruto and Sakura are friends but Sakura is so blinded by Sasuke that she just thinks Naruto is being annoying. Lets say they aren't as close as they used to be like when they were little)

"_What does she see in him? I don't get it." _He thought to himself turning his attention back to Sasuke.

A crowd of girls had now gathered by Sasuke's desk and all of them were fuming at Naruto, and encouraging Sasuke to kick Naruto's ass.

"Oh hey seriously, chill out guys." Some Random kid whose name is unknown says, as he knocks his elbow into Naruto.

A hush came over the class room.

"What the ..?" said Sakura.

Ino was speechless

Naruto was kissing Sasuke. Sakura's world exploded in shock and furry!

'_**Damn it! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss!'**_

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away and both started gagging,

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you.." Sasuke threatened

Naruto could feel the hate emanating from the horde of girls that had gathered. He reluctantly turned around to see Sakura with an expression on her face that could make the devil himself piss his pants.

"Naruto . . . you're Annoying . . ." And the kicking of his ass commenced

. . .

Sakura walked to her English class in a daze, like she usually was because she was usually thinking about Sasuke. She would have been walking with Ino but her class was on the other side of the building. Ino wasn't too bright and wound up in the remedial classes. Sakura on the other hand was in mostly honor classes. She walked into English and looked around the room. Instead of desks, there were tables with three chairs at each table. The teacher was nowhere to be found even though the bell had rung so some students were out of there seat. She saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room doing something to get everyone's attention, and then she saw Sasuke sitting alone. Her heart fluttered and she froze in place for just a moment. Then slowly but surely she made her way to his table. She was about to get his attention to ask him if she could sit by him but before she opened her mouth the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! I'm Kakashi and I'll be your teacher. Everyone stand up and stand against the wall while I give you your assigned seats." He said with a smile or at least what looked like a smile. Sakura had heard weird things about this teacher, like how he wore a mask and he was always late.

'_Well what do you know, they were right.'_

'_**Yeah, weirdo.'**_

She saw Sasuke stand up and followed him over to the wall trying to make conversation.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Wow, we have English class together too!? I guess we're going to see a lot of each other." She said with a blush and smile.

He looked like he could care less about what she was saying and replied with an, "Hn."

Kakashi started seating arrangements, and then he called on Sasuke and told him to sit in the next available table.

'_Oh My God!! Please oh god let me sit with Sasuke!'_

'_**Cha!! Then we get to spend all year with him!!!!'**_

"Ok next to Sasuke is… Sakura." He said not looking up from the roster

"YYAAAYYY!!" She couldn't help but yell in class

"And next to Sakura is Naruto." He said without skipping a beat.

Sakura moaned in anguish, Naruto yelled in excitement, and Sasuke was not fazed at all.

. . .

"Now that everybody's all nice and comfortable, we can get started" He began. "Now my class is very different then other teachers, especially my grading system." He said scanning the room and pausing on table seven for a moment.

"Everyone who's in the middle of each table, I want you to look to your right." The class did as they were told. Sakura turned and saw Naruto, she scowled at him still not happy about his shenanigans from this morning. He was grinning a big foxy grin in her direction "Ok now look to your left." She turned again this time to see Sasuke. He had his hands crossed in front of his face and he didn't move his head to meet her gaze, just his eyes moved. She blushed madly.

'_Ah wow, he's ssoooo dreamy' she swooned_

"_**Um I'd like a piece of that!"**_

"Everybody all nice and familiar?" He asked pausing for a moment. "Ok good, because from now on these are your permanent groups. Whatever grade your teammate gets you get and at the end of the semester I'll average all your grades together and you'll each receive whatever that grade may be." The class stared at him in disbelief and confusion for a moment. (A/N: Except Sasuke, he doesn't know how to react to stuff. Stupid unemotional marysue.)

'_**WHAT THE FUCK!!!'**_

"Kakashi-sensei you can't be serious!!! I mean come on that doesn't seem fair!?" Sakura said, well yelled almost.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined in but for different reasoning's, "Why do I have to be in a group with Sasuke- teme?!" he said pointing at Sasuke, who still hasn't reacted at all.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke has the best grades in the class, while you . . have to worst." He said with and evil gaze.

Naruto groaned in aggravation knowing he was right, Sakura sighed both happy and annoyed at the same time

'_We get to be with Sasuke all year'_

"_**Yeah to bad Naruto had to ruin it!'**_

And Sasuke just sat there, staring into space as if he was watch paint dry.

* * *

No more than a minute had pasted but Sakura could have sworn it was hours. The memory its self wasn't not a painful one, but what it stood for was. It was when she'd started her relationship with Sasuke. It was that day, one of the happiest days of her life that led to her demise. The saddening part for her was that she was totally oblivious to the emanate dismal future ahead of her.

She wanted to disappear. The only thing holding her together was her dignity which was coming apart at the seams as the seconds pasted.

Naruto had sat back and watch most of it unfold. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he knew Sakura. He could just tell be looking at her that she was in pain over something.

'_oh god, what am I gonna do? I'm falling to mush here!'_

'_**Come on you can do this! We've been through worst. Remember your promise to yourself, to always stay strong! CHA!!'**_

She was trying, with all her might. But she was slipping. It was to much for her.

'_That's it I'm gonna..'_

"Jiraiya-sensei, can I take Sakura to the nurse? She isn't feeling too well." Naruto sat up saying. Jiraiya looked in her direction and also noticed her strange behavior.

"Sure Naruto, come up and take a pass." He said going to his desk to fill out a pass for the both of them.

Naruto pulled her up and put one of her arms around his back and supported her weight with his other arm. They left without looking in Sasuke's direction.

Sakura was having trouble walking, "Naruto this hall is disserted lets just sit here." She suggested. He complied.

He set her down, she let some tears roll down her cheek but the moment had pasted and she was already pushing the memory and the experience into the back of her head. After a moment she chuckled, and Naruto put on a weak smile, obviously relived.

"Sakura-chan, you ok?" He asked sheepishly

She chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all." She dismissed it with a smile.

"Sakura, do you want to tell me what going on now? Why are you acting all weird around Sasuke? And don't say you're not, because you are and I am all seeing."

She smiled then sighed, "Naruto I will tell you I promise, but I'd rather not spill my guts in this abandoned hall way, alright? Tonight, your place, I'll bring some stuff and we can make ramen ok?" She knew this would work, Naruto doesn't know how to say no to ramen.

Naruto eyes lit up at the word ramen but there was still concern in them, "Ok Sakura-chan. I won't talk about it until tonight, but when the time comes you have to spill. Everything." He said making Sakura laugh.

"You got it buddy." She said giving a cheesy thumbs up. They laughed for a while at really nothing. Every time the other would try to say something the other would just start laughing and couldn't stop. This went on for about 6 minutes, then the bell rang.

"Aw man," Naruto protested. "I missed this, just hanging with you."

"Yeah me too." She said slowly getting up off the floor. "Tonight, I promise. We can laugh at nothing for hours." She said sending them into a shorter fit of giggles.

"Ok let's go, I have to get to English." She said walking away

Naruto jogged to catch up, "Well alright, I got to go this way so I'll see you later." He said waving, going in the opposite direction.

She looked after him then hurried to English, excited to see Kakashi. The memories from last period started to nag at the familiar name but she subdued them. She walked through the door way with a smile on her face. As she looked around she noticed something.

'_Oh come on, is my luck really this bad!?!'_

'_**Um, wow, it could be worst?'**_

'_You said that one already.'_

'_**Oh yeah.'**_

* * *

**ME: If you can't tell by now I LOVE ending chapters like this X3**

**Sakura: Believe me we've noticed.**

**ME: Ok just wannna say some stuff real quickly. I understand that everyone wants me to come out with new chapters as soon as possible and believe me I do try. I think about it all the time. Problem is I never have the time anymore to really sit down at my computer and type for hours on end. Like right now the only reason I was able to write tonight was because I stayed up until 12:30. I always have homework, a project to do, Chores to do, or my job to get to. And if I'm not doing any of those I'm sleeping. And I need a lot of sleep and no amount of coffee can wake my lazy ass up. **

**The other problem is I always want to type too much, this is gonna be a LONG story and I have a lot of info to cram into one chapter. I'm contemplating splitting it into 2 parts. Another problem is the lack of motivation. Don't get me wrong I love the comments I have, every time I read them I got all fuzzy inside. So the more comments I get the quicker the chapter will come out. **

**One more thing, I want your opinion. Would you rather I wrote short chapters every week, or long chapters like this once a month?**

**Sasuke: Wow, you sure do like to hear yourself speak.**

**ME: Should I get Hogan and the boot back in here?!**

**Hogan: Brother?**

**Boot: 0_0 ?**

**Sasuke: AHHH! No! I'll be good! **_**(shuts up)**_

**ME: Well anyway, thanks for reading! More comments = quicker updates !! X3**


	4. AN Merry Christmas

_**Hello everybody, merry Christmas! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been pretty hectic lately. Between school, homework, my job, and other basic human needs, I feel as if the only thing I have time for is sleep. So yeah, as you can tell I'm not really feeling the Christmas spirit right now but hey maybe tomorrow when it actually is Christmas I will.**_

_**But any way the story, I love this story. I really do. But I feel like the universe doesn't want me to write it. No I'm not being overly dramatic its just that it never seems to come together you know? This story started over a year ago. Now I'm not being overly dramatic. Like I stated in the first chapter it's loosely based off a very good friends past relationship. And after I got permeation from her and her boyfriend to let me write it they broke up, then I got all discouraged for 3 months and didn't even touch it. Then I started up again and had all these awesome ideas and I even got feedback from all my lovely commenter's and favorite-ers and for a while that was the only thing keeping me writing. But not even that is motivating me anymore.**_

_**And to top it all off, The file got deleted 2 days ago. PERMANENTLY DELETED. I have the file saved on a flash drive so that if I'm ever in school and get some creative inspiration I can just hope on one of my teachers computers and start typing right there (a lot of my teachers actually don't seem to care if I use there computers) so two nights ago, I'm rushing to get a project and two essays done for school and in a fit of copy and pasting the files to my flash drive I somehow deleted the Heal me file.**_

_**And now I have absolutely no will to write.**_

_**I am very sorry to all the people who commented and favorite the story. It was you guys that made me want to write this.**_

_**But for now I'm postponing this story, I know it hasn't gotten far but like I said I still love it and I hope that someday I can finally find the time to write it.**_

_**I'm leaving it uncompleted because I WILL come back to this eventually. I promise.**_

_**Thanks so much for everything ~ Panda liz**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**_


End file.
